Naoya Shirokawa
Naoya Shirokawa (白川 直也, Shirokawa Naoya) or simply Shiroyan as he is known to his friends, is a classmate of Misaki at Seika High School and is the unofficial leader of the 'Moron Trio '. Appearance Naoya is a tall, teenage boy with light blond hair and gray eyes. He and his friends normally to dress with disregard towards the school rules, something which earned them Misaki's ire.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 2 Shirokawa had piercings too, until Misaki pulled them out.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 They are seen often in their school uniform, though casual clothes do appear every now and then. Personality At first, he and the other two members of the 'Idiot Trio', Ryuunosuke Kurosaki and Ikuto Sarashina, caused a great deal of trouble for Misaki. However, after they saw Misaki working as a maid at her part-time job in Maid Latte, their behavior towards her changed. They are now Misaki's biggest fans and visit her every day in the café, helping to keep Misaki's job as a maid a secret. In the past, he was known to be a delinquent but was seen as a good leader by his friends, and always took care of the younger delinquents.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1 Page 27 Despite this, he believed that bullying was uncool and for this, helped a young Gouki Aratake out of a tight spot.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1 Page 24 Naoya's mother is known to be the reason he quit fighting and ended delinquency due to how scary a person she was.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1 Page 11 However, Naoya also stated that he did not want to see her cry anymore, showing he cared for her very much.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1 Page 36 Background He attended Seisen Middle School and he was known as Shiroyan (meaning'': white devil'' ) and was the strongest delinquent in Seisen Middle School. He was known as Seisen Middle School's legendary top or "Tornado's white demon" whom people fear above all.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1 Page 3 At some point he saved Gouki Aratake when he was being bullied by some delinquents. After this, he became Gouki's senpai and trained him in order to make him stronger, after which he moved on to High School and quit being a delinquent.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1 Pages 25-26 Plot Naoya appears alongside the rest of the idiot trio at the gates to Seika High where they are lectured by Misaki about proper dress code, with Naoya specifically warned about his earrings. Later on, the three of them are found once again by Misaki as they litter, having also neglected proper dress. When asked by Misaki to remove his earrings, Naoya refuses and has them promptly ripped from his ears, much to his shock and pain. That evening, in the next town over, Naoya and the others find Misaki in her maid costume outside Maid Latte. Recognizing her and wishing to pay her back, Naoya grabs her wrist, with Misaki too weak to fight back. Before anything more happens, Takumi Usui shows up and forces Naoya and the others to leave.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 24-26 The next day, after Misaki's recovery, Naoya and the others are seen in Maid Latte staring at her as she works, having become her fans.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 1, Page 32 Due to his discovery of Misaki's job, Naoya develops an affection for seeing her work and regularly begins visiting Maid Latte.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 8 While visiting one day, Naoya and the others order the omuriceKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 14 and continue to visit from then onward.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 40 During one visit, the trio, having earned enough points to challenge Misa for a chance to take a picture with her, enters the café with Naoya taking the game himself. Confidently challenging her to a card game of "Speed", Naoya quickly finds himself outwitted and defeated by her with ease and begins sobbing alongside his friends. With Satsuki's encouragement, the trio resolves to earn more points and issue another challenge to Misa in the future.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 12-14 Along with Ryuunosuke and Ikuto, Naoya heads to Maid Latte and sits down at a table. Noticing Misa to be in a happy mood, the Trio orders an omurice and asks Misa to inscribe her feelings on it in ketchup. Surprisingly for them, she inscribes "Annoyed" upon it, though he and the others enjoy the attention nonetheless.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 7, Page 17 On Naoya's birthday, the trio finds that Misa isn't working at Maid Latte, sending the three of them into spiraling sadness. However, they quickly regain their spirits when the other maids offer to celebrate with them in her place.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 8, Page 5 On the day of the sports festival, Naoya is taken by Ryuunosuke to see the maid outfit he crated especially for Misaki. While pondering when to give it to her, footsteps are heard, causing Naoya and the others to hide the outfit in a nearby box.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 3-4 At the end of the day, after the outfit is worn and ruined by Shouichirou, Naoya and the rest mourn the outfit.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 10, Page 32 During school, Ikuto attempts to get Misaki to exchange journals with him, something Naoya tries to dissuade him from it, stating they may be found by other students. Upon looking into the journal, Naoya is shocked to see a picture of Misaki, awed by Ikuto's exceptional drawing talents.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 7-8 In Maid Latte, the journal is snatched by Takumi, however, who asks the three which color best suits Misaki. Naoya suggests that color is "red", for her passion and determination as well as to compliment her hair.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 9-10 Soon after, the trio is given an omurice inscribed with Misa's feelings of being "annoyed.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 11, Page 11 In the end, Misaki's color is determined to be "white" and is given a white sentai suit and weapon, which she uses to "defeat" Naoya.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 11, Page 31 One day, Maid Latte is visited by Satsuki Hyoudou's niece, net idol Aoi. Naoya, initially unaware, asks who she is and is told of her internet fame by Ryuunosuke, causing him to question whether there are pictures of her in nice outfits. Noting her devilish appearance, Naoya looks at her but when she begins teasing, quickly turns away.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 13-14 Later, he is seen at school with the rest of the trio, staring and fawning over Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Page 7 Unaware of the Maid Latte employees going to the beach on a trip, Naoya and the others go to the café, only to be sorely disappointed upon finding out of its closure for the time being.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 18, Page 1 Despite a long time passing, Naoya does not give up but soon comes to feel he wasted his summer waiting.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 19, Page 31 Having taken a part-time job alongside Ryuunosuke and Ikuto, Naoya happily stores his money in a container, hoping to save enough to purchase the entire Maid Latte menu to challenge and defeat Misaki in a game. As he gets ready to return to work, Misaki arrives at the shop with Sakura and Shizuko to meet UxMishi, much to his surprise.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 1-3 While Kuuga and Shou are in the bathroom and discuss the girls, Naoya and the others listen in as the former expresses his interest in Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Page 11 Later on, Naoya comforts Ryuunosuke after his uniform is taken by Takumi and he is left almost nakedKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Page 18 and afterwards angrily stares at UxMishi for their treatment of Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 20, Page 31 On the Maid Latte Shrine Maiden day, Naoya is extremely upset to find that his fortune predicts bad luck. Though Ryuunosuke and Ikuto tell him they got good luck fortunes, he continues his anger, stating that their good luck does no good for him. Misaki opens a fortune as well to see if she got the same result as him, which would make him happy. However, she does not, upsetting him further.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 3-4 Later on, Naoya tries to stop Ikuto from his consistent drawing, fearing it may cause trouble. His suspicion is proven right as Subaru approaches them, causing him to grab Ikuto's materials.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Page 13 Soon after, Kanade Maki expresses a desire to buy the shop, much to the shock of Naoya and others nearby. Naoya, Ryuunosuke and Ikuto angrily protest the closing of Maid Latte and are aggravated even further when they find that he plans to replace it with an English-style butler lounge. Though they continue to oppose Tora Igarashi arrives and leaves notice about the employee auditions. Despite their protests, an angry look from Tora silences them quickly.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 15-22 Even after Tora and Maki leave, Naoya and the trio continue crying over the thought of losing Maid Latte but are surprised when Misaki announces her plan.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 31-33 On the day of the audition, Naoya and the others watch Misaki and Subaru dress as men, gawking from afar and getting ready to start.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-4 As everyone starts with a piggy-back race, Naoya carries Ryuunosuke on his back. Eventually, the two get past Misaki, hoping to impress her. However, while they aren't looking, Ryuunosuke hits a tree, causing Naoya to stop running and tend to him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 14 In the end, Naoya and Ryuunosuke qualify and try to impress Misaki, but are quickly stepped on by her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 17-18 The next task, setting tableware, proves difficult for the two as they frantically race around to accomplish their goal.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 21 In the aftermath and the near-discovery of Misaki's gender, Naoya stares anxiously as her gender is tested and laughs after she is declared a boy.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 29 During the next task of setting a table, Naoya gets angry with Ryuunosuke as the latter puts a great deal of importance on appearance and not enough on food, to the former's dismay. Immediately after, the two get angry about Takumi touching Misaki's chest, before Miskai stops them by ejecting them from the premisesKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 37-38 and they are later found by Ikuto.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 48 When the final auditions start, rather than focus on the task at hand, Naoya and Ryuunosuke fawn over the suit of a client rather than help him remove it as they're required to.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 12 Ultimately Maid Latte is not purchased, allowing Naoya and the others to lounge there as usual.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 24, Page 2 Despite this, Maki and Tora arrive at Maid Latte. When asked why they might be there, Naoya suggests that they passed the audition, to which Maki replies in the negative, stating their rejection letters will arrive soon.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 24, Page 9 On Maid Latte Spectacle Day, Naoya and the rest of the trio happily head off to the café, with him dropping an eraser which is picked up by Gouki Aratake. At they arrive, Naoya is told by Ryuunosuke that it's his turn to treat them, for which he asks why he would say that.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 4-5 At school, since Misaki will not be there, Naoya talks about his training for the game, claiming he'll soon get a picture with Misaki. Suddenly, Shōichirō appears in a dress he was forced to wear, calling out to them for help. Uninterested, Naoya turns to leave but is grabbed by Shōichirō who asks for help. Naoya declines, saying he looks cute and can handle it when suddenly, Gouki appears and takes Shōichirō, telling the "White Demon" he can have his "girlfriend" back if he fights him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 6-9 Misaki then arrives and is told about the kidnapping. Ryuunosuke rations that given that they want the "White Demon", they want Naoya. Revealing he used to be a troublemaker, Naoya is met by cold responses from Ikkun and Misaki, who don't believe him, with Ryuunosuke stating that due to his mother, he turned over a new leaf. Misaki asks if Naoya will fight, to which he states he'd rather play against her, but is told they should save Shōichirō.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 10-11 Arriving at Seisen Middle School, Naoya is pressed for information as to where Shōichirō may be until Aoi Hyōdō appears. Aoi explains what the gang issues are while Naoya and the others go play.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 12-14 Naoya is later scolded for not telling Misaki about the abandoned building Gouki uses as a secret hideout, though he claims that it was because it was a secret. Misaki considers calling the police, though Naoya and Ryuunosuke tell her that if they accept the fight, all will be fine, causing them to run off.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 18-19 The group then decides to act as gangsters in a movie, with Naoya taking on the role of a man abusing a female Aoi before being stopped by Takumi. As they continue, Naoya laughs at the fun, with Ikuto noticing that it's been a while since he did so.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 20-23 Soon after, Naoya and the group arrive at the secret hideout, asking gleefully why friends are fighting. Naoya is instantly challenged by Gouki, whom he begins fighting. Once done, Naoya rests, commenting that Gouki has gotten strong but is still a crybaby. Claiming that he still remembers him, Naoya happily greets everyone before being called an idiot by Ryuunosuke.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 29-34 As Gouki claims he wants to be a hero like him, Naoya hits him on the head, telling him he can. Ryuunosuke questions him but Naoya allays his fears, saying he won't make his mother cry anymore. When Ikuto feels left out and sulks, Naoya asks him what's wrong and reminds him of their mission to get a photo with Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 35-37 At the end, when Misaki is confronted for previously pulling Naoya's earring off, he intervenes, calling her the president and telling everyone to bow before her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36.1, Pages 39-40 In the last chapter, he is married and have 3 kids. Quotes *''"Don't worry. I'm not that idiot who will make my mother cry anymore."'' Trivia *His first name Naoya, means honest one while his last name Shirokawa means white river. *In his second year he was in class 2-5 and in his third year Naoya was in class 3-6. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 65 *His skill is physical strength. *According to his manga profile, he love squadrons and heroes.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 28.5 Page 12 References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Seika Students Category:Participants of wedding